Contest:2k12-Jun-21: Hats Off
| winner = See below | entry = See winners section | available = CrosStitch}} Hats Off is the third contest announced for CrosStitch. Promo Welcome to the third CrosStitch contest! I've had something fantastic on my mind lately... because I was wearing a hat! Aha! But more to the point, I'm finding myself enjoying hats quite a bit lately, and I'd be curious to see what Gaia's finest designers can come up with. This time around, the design objective is simply: Hats! Contest info - Each submission requires an entry fee of 10,000 Gold. - One grand prize winner will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 20,000 Gaia Gold (double their entry fee). Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too. - Contest ends on July 5, 2012 at 11:59 PM Pacific Time. Announcements NPC Stein |content1 = Our second CrosStitch contest went very, very well! The results show exactly how creative Gaians can be, and my hat goes off to all who participated. Speaking of hats, I'd be curious to see what hats you could come up with. Hats are such a varied concept with so many possibilities, and the right hat can change a person's entire appearance-- I have no doubt we'll see some breathtaking submissions! Design the hat of your dreams and send us your sketches. If your hat is all that, Gaia's artists would be most pleased to turn it into a new Gaia item! For the full contest details, check out the CrosStitch contest page. Visit the Contest Page |date2 = Wed Aug 22, 2012 4:04 pm |title2 = |content2 = Gaians, I have excellent news! Our most recent CrosStitch item design contest has concluded, and the winning designs have been brought to life as items! The theme was "Hats Off," and participants were asked to design their dream hats. Have a look at what you can grab from my store, CrosStitch, right now: A sincere tip of the cap to all who participated. There were so many lovely entries that it was both very fun and extremely difficult to pick winners. As an added bonus, we're including a few user designs from previous contests to help complete the look! Have a look at the winners page to learn more about the designs and their creators, and check out the collage of winning illustrations at the bottom of this announcement. Keep up the great, imaginative work, and watch for the next CrosStitch design contest, which will drop very soon! Come by to have a look at the new hats, and bring plenty of Gold! Visit CrosStitch!}} Winners The winners were announced on August 22, 2012. Fifteen new item sets were added to the Gaia shops. Head gear * Animal Headdress designed by Kurr Sugar Skulls * Tenebrous Mohawk Hat designed by random-peasant * Masked Hat designed by Diabetic Muffin * Apple Hat designed by Heimdalls Sight * Firestarter Beanie designed by Burning Enigma * Witch Hat designed by Coffee Mustache * Lady Captain's Hat designed by bluefeathers_onDA * Butterfly Cap designed by Wisdom Chyck * Par-tea Hat designed by hundurr * Katnip Hat designed by Porcelain_Toilet * Twin Ribbons designed by vero14_70 Body wear * Tuxedo Dress designed by KaylaGalela * Vanir Valtz designed by Amulet_Ruby * Sour Squeezed Leatherbreaker designed by AnimeJet * Dragonfruit Peasant Dress designed by random-peasant The items are available for purchase in the CrosStitch. Gallery External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) * Gaia Contest: Hats Off Hats Off